


just this time

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Communication, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Switching, failed dirty talk, successful dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: As soon as the words are out of Shiro’s mouth, Keith starts laughing so hard he can’t speak. This wasn’t really in Shiro’s plan for a night of passion, but there’s no taking back what he said. He’s gonna have to roll with it, so he sits back on the bed, folds his hands on his thighs, and waits for Keith’s giggles to calm down.Finally, Keith takes a couple of deep, shaky breaths. Lips still twitching, he asks, “Whatdid you just say?”“I may have suggested that you…ah…take my cock?”[Shiro tries something new. It doesn’t go as planned. A Sheith Month ficlet I completely forgot to post. :p Prompt: dynamics + trust.]





	just this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).



As soon as the words are out of Shiro’s mouth, Keith starts laughing so hard he can’t speak. This wasn’t really in Shiro’s plan for a night of passion, but there’s no taking back what he said. He’s gonna have to roll with it, so he sits back on the bed, folds his hands on his thighs, and waits for Keith’s giggles to calm down.

Finally, Keith takes a couple of deep, shaky breaths. Lips still twitching, he asks, “ _What_ did you just say?”

“I may have suggested that you…ah…take my cock?”

“Yeah, what about the second half of that?” Keith scrambles upright so he can crawl into Shiro’s lap, settling down with his dick pressed against Shiro’s belly and his mouth pressed to the side of Shiro’s neck. All of it is incredibly distracting and not the least bit fair.

Shiro clears his throat. “Like a good boy?”

“Mm- _hmm_. When have I ever been good?” Keith bites him, hard.

“ _Ah_ —almost never,” Shiro chokes out. He grabs for Keith’s hips, thinking to pull Keith closer, but Keith starts grinding against him before Shiro can make good on his plan. Seems like Keith’s gonna screw up all of his plans tonight, and Shiro is willing to let him. “So it’s a no on the dirty talk?”

“Never said that. God, your fucking abs—” Keith latches his arms around Shiro’s neck and rocks his hips faster, rubbing himself against Shiro’s stomach.

Shiro has a lot of favorite ways to get Keith off, but offering up his own body for Keith to use however he likes is pretty high up on the list. Even better if Shiro gets to make him hold a conversation during it. He pets Keith’s hipbones. “So you like _some_ dirty talk.”

Keith sticks his fingers in Shiro’s hair and pulls Shiro’s head back to look him in the eye. “I like shutting you up with my fingers in your mouth. I like sitting on your cock and waiting till you’re begging me to move. I like coming inside you and making you hold yourself open so I can see. Does that answer your question?”

Shiro could have guessed Keith enjoys all of that, based on how often Keith _does_ all of that, but Keith’s never actually said it out loud. And Keith is bright red, but it’s Shiro’s brain that has ceased functioning. Instead of answering, he leans in to get his mouth on one of Keith’s nipples, sucking hard and grazing his teeth over it, and Keith groans through clenched teeth and comes hard all over Shiro’s chest.

Shiro stares at the mess on his chest, then up at Keith, a little awe-struck. “Fuck, baby,” he breathes. “I wanna fuck you. Can I?”

Keith nods, grinning, and that’s all it takes for Shiro to surge forward and lay Keith out on his back. Keith is laughing again, but Shiro doesn’t care if he never stops, because Keith has already spent too many years with sadness in his eyes. So Keith can laugh all he wants, even while Shiro slides a hand between his legs to open him up. Pretty soon Keith is squirming, getting demanding, and he grabs hold of Shiro’s arm, trying to make him move his fingers faster.

Something snaps in Shiro’s chest like a rubber band giving way. He gets his free hand around both of Keith’s wrists and pins them over his head, reveling in the way Keith’s eyes fly wide. Shiro’s dying to say something, even if it makes Keith laugh at him again, and he’s determined to find out what kind of dirty talk Keith _does_ like, exactly. He presses Keith’s hands into the bed and curls his fingers, stroking gently inside of Keith until Keith is whimpering. Shiro leans in to kiss Keith on the mouth, soft and sweet and wet, just like his baby deserves. “You gonna be good for me now?” he growls against Keith’s mouth.

Keith makes a wrecked sound, nothing like a laugh at all. “This time,” he gasps. “Just this time.”

 


End file.
